


Glittery White Nails

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nail Polish, Smut, set before Rostelecom Cup 2017 Gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: The color was very beautiful, pearl white with some glitters.It reminded him of his Notte Stellata costume, and he blushed, thinking that Nathan might have bought it for the same reason.





	Glittery White Nails

**Author's Note:**

> So, my brain has been as dry as the Sahara desert, but I swear, I am working on something new.  
> Since I don't want to leave you without good stuff, here's an old story! :D  
> I wrote it to my beloved yuzuuzu on Insta and now I'm sharing it here.  
> I'm sorry it ain't too smut, but I promise a true ChenYu smut is on its way... ;)

It was a joke. It clearly had to be one.  
Yuzuru stared at the nail polish bottle he had found on the drawer of his hotel room.  
There was a small card with a short message on it, hidden underneath.  
He took the bottle in his hands and looked at the name: "CHENYU".  
The card was a simple piece of white paper where someone had hastily written a few words.  
"Did you know that fans on the internet use the hashtag #chenyu for our pictures together? - N"  
Yuzuru laughed, his grip tightening on the small object.  
The color was very beautiful, pearl white with some glitters.  
It reminded him of his Notte Stellata costume, and he blushed, thinking that Nathan might have bought it for the same reason.  
To think that he had gone out, maybe with the girls of Team USA, and gotten him that present, was almost overwhelming.  
A thought too sweet and cute to be left alone.  
He needed to thank him in the best way possible for such a lovely gesture.

"Ehm, Nathan?"  
A few heads turned to see a quite embarrassed Japanese swan looking out for his friend.  
He had his arms behind his back, legs lightly tapping on the ground, a faint smile on his lips.  
Nathan was putting in his EX costume, his white shirt still opened to reveal his chest and tie hanging on the sides of his neck.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we talk for a second?"  
Nathan nodded and put his phone back in his bag's pocket.  
"Sure, let's go"  
"Yuzu, don't kill him just because his Lutz is better than yours" they heard Alex joke as they were going for a nearby bathroom.  
"What is it?"  
"I wanted to thank you!"  
Yuzuru's hand moved and he felt it brushing his exposed skin.  
For just a fraction of a second, he saw light being captured by something bright, and checked it again.  
Yuzuru was wearing the nail polish he had bought him, matching his gala costume.  
"Yuzu..." he exhaled, smiling.  
Yuzuru smiled back at him, trailing over his chest and getting closer to him.  
He kissed Nathan on his lips, and then on his cheek, his jawline, his pulse point...  
He started nibbling at his neck playfully, his hand reaching down the other's pants, covering his bulge in caresses.  
"W-wait" Nathan said, hastily moving to unfasten his belt and open the zip.  
Yuzuru bit his collarbone and started sucking on it, while he was getting a hold of Nathan's throbbing cock.  
He kept working on his love bite while his hand was skillfully working on his task, polished nails lightly scraping the sensitive skin.  
He held it tightly and started stroking in a vague circular motion, taking his foreskin up and down, helping him wrapping it up even better.  
Nathan moaned softly, knowing full well they couldn't be heard by anyone.  
He was shivering, with Yuzuru's breath feeling cold against his now wet skin, while he was going to mark some other part of his neck.  
"It was a lovely gift..." he mumbled.  
His index finger was brushing his opening and then his frenulum, alternatively.  
The feeling was way too much to bear, Nathan tilted his head back and started praying to God for an immediate release.  
He loved and dreaded Yuzuru's ministrations...  
"Yu-Yuzu, I can't- anymore!"  
Yuzuru grinned at the American's reaction and speed up his pace, bringing him on the edge with just a few more strokes.  
With teeth still sunk in his collarbone and sparks behind his eyelids, Nathan came, shooting his release into the sink in front of him.  
Some more drops escaped right after and found Yuzuru's hands on their way down to the base.  
He showed them proudly to Nathan, before sucking his fingers and licking his skin with an intense expression.  
Nathan's breathing was hard and uneven, his hand was keeping his curls away from the sticky sweat on his forehead.  
The hickeys on his neck were a nice shade of bright red and luckily for him, the fabric of his shirt wasn't see-through.  
He felt Yuzuru's lips on his owns again, the bittersweet taste of his release on them not stopping him from deepening the kiss.  
"Thanks, I really liked the gift!" Yuzuru said again after, leaving the bathroom with a big smile on his face.

"Is everything ok?" Grant asked him, when he got back.  
"Y-yeah, sure. Just... Planning a quad battle!" he laughed nervously, in attempt to cover his lie.  
Alex, right next to them, believed it and laughed too, applauding them for their 'evil plans'.  
Yuzuru passed by again quickly, but not quick enough.  
"Hey Yuzu, what is your planned jump in case of a quad battle?" Grant asked him immediately.  
"Lutz, of course!" Yuzuru's eyes were locked with Nathan's as he said it, before waving and leaving them again.  
They were all laughing, when Alex said: "Wait. Was he wearing nail polish?"  
Nathan's ears were bright red as he avoided answering that question at all cost.

**Author's Note:**

> The CHENYU nail polish exists for real!  
> [](http://imgur.com/JU1p5mb)  
> 
> 
> yuzuuzu sent me the pic and the prompt, and I wrote this :D  
> Anyway, if you need more smut, check my other [Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)! There's stuff for every ship :P  
> And don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell with/at me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/)! <3


End file.
